The view through the camcorder
by Metherine
Summary: This is the basic story starting with the second Card Captor Sakura movie, and continuing on, through the view point of Tomoyo. Will Tomoyo really do anything to JUST make Sakura happy?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I do not own Cardcapter Sakura characters, but I love to manipulate them!

Tomoyo is the only one who says "chan", "kun", "san" and the lot. It's just to show how polite Tomoyo is compared to everyone else, how Tomoyo is separate, unique, nice, and the centre of this fan fiction.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Tomoyo squealed with delight as the television image flicked off. Sakura's face became a red hue as she looked at Tomoyo. "I look like an idiot!" she complained.

"No Sakura-chan! You could never look like an idiot! You are just too cute for that! And to think, I can record every card!! And all the costumes…"

Tomoyo's face drew to a dreamy state. Visions of Sakura in numerous clothes decorated with ribbons, flowers and lace went through her head, and Tomoyo sighed happily. "I'm so happy…"

"Hooooeeeeee!" Sakura screamed, and Tomoyo blinked back into reality, seeing flashes of unedited footage on the television. It showed Sakura wearing a frilly outfit and being up against a big mass of bubbles.

"Isn't that a cute shot?" Tomoyo said, smiling.

"There's no me!" Kero complained, glaring at the screen. As he did so, it showed him, shouting "Go for it, Sakura!" and Shaoran calling out "Be careful!" and several "Hoe"s.

"Hey! It's that kid!"

Sakura blushed again, but this time in a different manner.

"It's been a while since Li-kun left, huh?" Tomoyo asked with a glint of giddiness.

Sakura merely nodded, but Kero didn't notice. "There I am! There I am! Do you see me?"

Tomoyo smiled at him and turned to Sakura with a calmer smile. A sincere smile.

Sakura's eyes were looking through the world, seeing only who she wished – Shaoran. And Tomoyo wanted Shaoran to come in reality, so that Sakura can be happier than she was now.

The new amusement park was finished.

"Let's go!"

"Yes! I want to film Sakura-chan in her 'trip to the amusement park!'" Tomoyo brandished her camcorder.

"Hoee…"

The amusement park was large, and plenty of things that Sakura could do. Tomoyo ignored them all and focused on the Sakura in her camcorder screen.

"Hey, Tomoyo! Look!"

Tomoyo looked at Sakura's small prize. "Only you could get such a cute prize Sakura-chan."

"You have a bag, so could you put it in there?"

"Sure"

Tomoyo grasped the small teddy bear keychain. Sakura won it by being third in a dart competition out of 7. It was warm from Sakura's hand and gleamed with Sakura's fingerprints. Tomoyo grinned sheepishly. This was Sakura's, and Tomoyo could keep it for a little while.

"Huh? That aura…!" Sakura ran off.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!!!" Tomoyo ran after her while recording her. The image in the screen was smaller than reality, and she ended up tripping dramatically over a garbage can.

"Tomoyo!"

A large hand helped her up. Tomoyo blinked back her tears of pain and rubbed her bruised shin. "Sakura…" she whispered. She then looked up to see Yukito's face.

"Tsukishiro-san" Tomoyo said. "Thank you."

"No problem. Where did Sakura run off to?"

"I don't know. I was following her when I tripped."

Yukito smiled. "You care very much for Sakura, don't you?"

Tomoyo grinned largely. "Yes! I'd do anything to make Sakura-chan happy!" Tomoyo imagined Sakura's happy face and sighed with contentment.

"I see" Yukito looked off into the distance, as if he was listening for something.

"Tomoyo…you know…of my other self…yes?"

"Who…Yue-san you mean?"

Yukito grinned. "I see you do. He tells me that everyone should have a person they care for the most, and that you should be certain who that person is and that even though they don't share your feelings, you are happy that they are happy"

"Yes"

"You have no problem with this. Just make sure it stays as no problem."

Tomoyo looked up at Yukito questionably. "Tsukishiro-san?"

"Sakura is calling for you"

"Tomoyo!!!!"

When Tomoyo glanced over to thank Yukito, he was already walking away. Tomoyo cocked her head to one side. Of course she only wanted Sakura to be happy. How would it ever be a problem?

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"What is it Sakura-cha—Oh! Li-kun!"

Shaoran was walking with Meiling, both behind Sakura. They went to the swings, and Sakura and Meiling talked as Tomoyo and Shaoran did.

"Did you ask Meiling to come?"

Tomoyo smiled. "You need your reply, Li-kun."

"I hope I am not being a burden. Now she's forced to reply."

"Is that not what you want?"

Shaoran shrugged. "I don't want to be a burden."

"You're a nice guy, Li-kun" no wonder Sakura loved him.

"Daidouji, I was wondering…"

"Hm?"

Meiling was at her house. They left Sakura and Shaoran together at Sakura's house, making an excuse that they had something important to do.

"Do you think that Kinomoto will actually have the courage to tell Shaoran?"

"I'm sure she's determined."

"…yeah, but what if she doesn't say?"

"Meiling-chan…"

Meiling's face was shallow and sad. "Meiling-chan, do you still love Li-kun?"

Meiling choked as she spoke. "I love him as my cousin! Why should I love someone who loves someone else!? But…if the one he loves doesn't confess…"

"Meiling-chan, you know that Sakura-chan loves Li-kun. Because she doesn't confess doesn't mean she doesn't love him…"

"Can't it?" Meiling's eyes were wild. The red shimmered with tears, making them look blurred and dazed. "Why can't he think she doesn't love him, and decide…"

"Sakura-chan is the one who is not observant about love, Meiling-chan. wouldn't Li-kun know by now?"

"But then why--?"

"He's waiting."

"Huh?"

"He's waiting for her to confess. He's only waiting for Sakura-chan's confession. And…" Tomoyo faded away.

"Not mine."

Meiling's voice was drawled and slow. Tomoyo felt horrible. She never said such things, to make someone sad. "He loves you as a cousin. And besides, why love someone who will not truly love you more than anyone else?"

Oops. "Nooo! I love him more than everyone else! Isn't that enough?!"

"I'm afraid not…"

Oops.

"TOMOYOOOO!!!!" Meiling threw herself onto her lap.

Tomoyo frowned at her. It was the first time she called her by her first name. "It's okay…you'll find him…"

"I…will?"

"And when you do, Li-kun will be happy…"

"Happy?"

"I said he loves you like a cousin. If he wasn't happy for you, worried for you, then there is a reason to fret."

Meiling got up and rubbed her redder eyes. "So, if I do find this man, Shaoran will be happy?"

Tomoyo nodded. "And is that good?"

Meiling smiled. "I'd do anything to make Shaoran happy, I guess. Even if it is to make him be with…Kinomoto…"

"That's very generous of you."

"So, how about the one _you_ like?"

"Me?" Tomoyo considered. To like, to love. She knew who she cared for more than anyone else…

"I am in the same place as you."

"He likes someone more than anyone else, and it's not you?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Yes, they do."

Meiling jumped up a bit. "At least you knew you just wanted to make them happy. We shall support our loves all the way, and find even truer ones later on! Deal?" she took out her hand proudly.

Tomoyo took it. "D-deal…"

The next few days at school was the preparing for the Nadeshiko festival.

"Sakura-chan is so cute!" Tomoyo whispered as she videotaped her rehearsal. Yamasaki began to act, with a lot of drama, and Sakura said her lines with emotion and heart. "Such beauty!" Tomoyo sighed.

Naoko's eyes shone brightly. "It's everything I could ever dream!!" Naoko looked at Tomoyo. "I'm glad you're taping all of this. I want to see every step of the way!"

Tomoyo nodded and smiled. "And you're making the costumes?" Naoko asked.

"All?"

"At least Yamasaki's and Sakura's. At least Sakura's!!"

"I've got a plan for them."

"Hey, Daidouji…" Meiling sidled over from the large group of people talking to her and Shaoran. "I don't think that Kinomoto told him yet."

"No, he'd be acting differently, but he is acting the same as any day."

"Grrr! I got the set-up so perfectly! I need it to go well! I need Shaoran to be happy."

I need Sakura-chan to be happy, too.

"Oh Princess, I love you! Why can't we stay together?"

"I….how I feel….I can't…I can't say it! No! We are at war! The magic and…"

"But we must see past it all!"

"I am sorry…"

Sakura ran off to the side of the classroom. Everyone applauded.

"Wonderful, Sakura-chan!"

"It's hard being a princess. I'm so nervous!"

"You'll do perfectly, I know it!!!" Tomoyo grinned and grabbed Sakura's hands. "I'll make sure of it!"

Tomoyo was determined to get the costume to look frilly and beautiful. She sewed carefully and smiled, humming slightly the song she will be singing at the festival.

"Wow, how do you handle making all these costumes for Kinomoto?"

"I can do them easily if they are for Sakura-chan."

"Kinomoto, huh?" Meiling screwed up her face in concentration. "Kinomoto…you always tape her…you always make costumes and sweets…"

Tomoyo nodded, her attention mostly on the front of the dress.

"You want to make the person you like happy, right?"

"Yes!"

"Is it Kinomoto…?"

Tomoyo straightened up in surprise. She looked at Meiling and grinned. "I want to make Sakura-chan happy! And I want the person I like to be happy."

"You didn't answer my question…"

Tomoyo didn't listen. Yes, she loved Sakura, but Sakura was her best friend, was in love with Li and…

…Was a girl…


	3. Chapter 3

In this chapter, I took some scenes from the movie to make it all fit. This might happen every now and again, but not a lot. Those scenes are not made up by me.

CHAPTER 3

"Sakura-chan"

"Tomoyo! What's this?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Your costume. I also managed to make one for Yamasaki, but only the design. The school Home Economics teacher sewed it."

Sakura opened the box and saw the frilly pint costume, sewed to perfection with Tomoyo's hands. She looked at Tomoyo right into the eye. "Thank you"

Yamasaki came into the classroom, followed by Chiharu.

"How do you like it, Yamasaki-kun?"

"It's great! So comfortable!"

"Now, you change!" Tomoyo pushed her out of the room.

Sakura walked in. The pink frills came up high to the front and low to the back. Her ankles were wrapped with ribbon and a cute red ribbon was tied around her head. White wings perched on her back.

Tomoyo looked at Meiling, who looked at Shaoran. Shaoran was entranced by Sakura's beauty.

"You're absolutely _adorable_, Sakura-chan! No one could fit that dress better!"

"It's all because you made it so well, Tomoyo"

"No! You fit it so well! It's beautifu—"

"She is right, Daidouji." Meiling came and put her hand on Tomoyo's shoulder. "I saw you make that dress. No one could have devoted themselves to make a dress like that in such a short amount of time."

Tomoyo smiled appreciatively, but shook her head. "I just have a lot of time on my hands."

Shaoran said nothing. He was too entranced.

That night Tomoyo had an amazing idea fro a costume. She hunched over the fabric in concentration and left Meiling and Shaoran to watch a movie in her home theatre with popcorn. She didn't want Meiling getting any more ideas about Tomoyo and Sakura.

The day of the Nadeshiko festival arrived. Terada-sensei watched the play throughout and said how it was well-done, so many people had confidence.

However…

"But to think there was another Clow Card Left…" Kero said.

Sakura told them there was another Clow card, sealed to keep all the good of the Clow Cards in balance. As the Clow Cards became Sakura Cards, the seal was broken.

"Yeah" Sakura looked down. Tomoyo walked over and crouched next to her.

"Sakura-chan, you look a little pale."

"It looks as if you didn't get much sleep last night" Kero commented. "Are you alright?"

"…Yeah"

"Hey, you talked to Shaoran about this, right?" Meiling piped up.

"Y-Yeah" Sakura lifted her head a bit. Tomoyo sensed Sakura's attention. It went up as Meiling said Shaoran's name. She was smitten.

"Is that all?" Shaoran's voice came through the door of the classroom.

"Yes, thanks. Thanks for all the hard work"

Sakura lowered her head. Tomoyo was about to say something to her when a blink of light flashed out of Sakura's Egg Backpack. Kero flew out of the backpack. "This Presence…"

"A Clow Card!" Sakura shouted.

The whole school shook, and in the middle of the track below their room, a huge black ball covered half of it.

Sakura hurriedly shouted. "SLEEP!"

The magic flittered around and everyone slept except for Sakura, Meiling, Kero, Tomoyo and Shaoran, who ran into the room.

"You alright?"

"Yeah!"

The black ball disappeared to show a huge gaping hole in the ground.

A card, in a blink of light flew out the window, probably SLEEP. Tomoyo gasped. Someone was taking the Sakura Cards!

A little black ball, similar to the large one in the ground, sucked up the card. Tomoyo peered at it to focus on what it really was, but it disappeared.

'Yamasaki!" they heard a cry from outside the classroom. They ran outside and saw Yamasaki clenching his arm.

"I just bumped something" he gasped. Chiharu hunched over him, looking worried.

"I guess you can't go on with the show" Terada-sensei said.

"I'm alright"

"You're not alright!" Chiharu shouted.

'Are we canceling the play?" Someone asked. It occurred to Tomoyo that without Yamasaki, there would be no play, which means Sakura couldn't perform. No!!!

"You can't cancel it" Yamasaki said.

"But with that injury…"

"There is someone, right Li?"

Shaoran said nothing, but recoiled slightly. Tomoyo couldn't believe it. Meiling looked as if she was about to explode in happiness. Sakura blushed, and Shaoran blushed. Tomoyo grinned devilishly.

"_Sunlight at dusk casts a red light onto the plains_

_Just like fire._

_I close my eyes and look inside my heart_

_Who am I waiting for?_

_I am listening to a voice which comes from the other side of the horizons.._."

The huge crowd applauded for Tomoyo, who merely bowed and accepted the bouquet of flowers they offered.

"I'm done!"

Sakura looked at her with a softened face.

"I need to fix your hair and get you ready! If not, I'll regret it forever!"

"You'd regret something like that for the rest of your life?" Kero asked.

"YES! I need Sakura-chan t look perfect for the performance and we're up next!" Tomoyo giggled and brushed Sakura's hair.

"Th-thank you, Tomoyo"

"Ready everyone?" Terada-sensei asked, pointing to a stage lighting schedule. He would be doing the lights and sounds with help of many students. This time Tomoyo would just be videotaping for the class. She readied Sakura's hair and plucked in two recharged batteries for her camera.

'Good luck you two!" everyone cried at Sakura and Shaoran. Then the lights dimmed, and everyone was quiet. Extras ran onto stage without making a noise, and began to dance as the lights went up, accompanied by music.

Tomoyo squeezed Sakura's hand and whispered. "You look gorgeous". Sakura was lead out onto the stage, and Tomoyo suppressed a squeal of delight as she saw her through her camera. Tomoyo took a quick glance into the audience and saw her mother, and many of the family staff with prized television cameras to capture any angle. Tomoyo grinned, but didn't stop taping.

Sakura sat in her throne and looked at her maids.

"The war with our neighbors over the magic stone must wear you out Princess."

"In this ball, everyone wears a mask"

"Please enjoy it to your heart's content"

"Thank you" Sakura said, looking forward. "But I am not a great dancer"

"It's all right!" Meiling chirped. "The best way to improve is to dance with a great dancer. Now, now!" Meiling pushed Sakura onto the main stage. Sakura walked to the front.

'No, I cannot dance with someone I don't know, after all. And I wonder where the Magic Stone is. The Magic stone. Hold it and wondrous powers are yours to command, it's said. My country was been fighting its neighbor a long time over it. If only there were no such thing as war, and the magic stone that causes war is probably better off gone than in someone's hands"

"Indeed" Shaoran walked up to Sakura, wearing an oriental suit. Tomoyo grinned at Meiling, who had come off of the stage.

'I agree"

'May I ask who you are?"  
'The etiquette here is not to ask for identities."

"That's right. This is my first time attending a mask ball."

"Mine as well"

Sakura looked with surprise and awe at Shaoran. Meiling stifled a giggle.

"My goodness, how cute!" Tomoyo whispered.

"I've forgotten how to dance with every day being so busy. My attendants brought me here today, as I tend to lock myself up"

"Myself, as well"

Shaoran smiled at her. "Hating war, first ball, we are quite alike."

"Yes"

Shaoran let out his hand gallantly.

"What a gentleman!!" Meiling whispered in awe. "I've seen him polite and all, but never like this."

"It's because he is with the one he can be himself with."

Oops. Meiling shivered, but shrugged it off. "I guess so," she said. Tomoyo smiled.

"Will you dance with me?" Shaoran asked Sakura.

"But dancing is not one of my…"

Shaoran lifted his hand to cup his mouth. "I am not good either" he said in a stage-whisper.

"I am sure to step on your feet!"

"Then I will do my best to dodge yours"

"My! They are acting so well!" Naoko's eyes turned to the glazed happiness of a fantasy story going well.

"It's a great story. Who couldn't act well with it?" Meiling grinned at Naoko. She studied Sakura and Shaoran on stage. "They _are_ doing well, though."

Sakura took Shaoran's hand, and they began to dance.

"So…rooomantic!!!" Tomoyo and Meiling sighed.

"Maybe this play with motivate Sakura to tell Shaoran."

'Maybe, so, Meiling-chan."

They danced with a smile on their faces. Tomoyo sighed again.

"Much better than the princess he was last time." Meiling commented.

"It's looking good!"

The play went on and on, throughout many of Tomoyo and Meiling's sighs.

"Doesn't your arm get tired?"

"Not if it's for Sakura-chan!!"

"You were the Prince of the neighboring country…the country we are fighting?" Sakura's voice asked.

"Princess, do stop crying. A smile suits you more than anyone. Please forgive me for making you so sad. However, I can not stop these feelings." Shaoran looked up onto Sakura's eyes. "I…" Sakura put no expression on her face. "I am in love with you."

Meiling stiffened against Tomoyo's arm. A minute later she relaxed. "Can't help it" she whispered to herself.

Sakura gasped and widened her eyes in surprise.

"Aw c'mon, wasn't it obvious?" Naoko asked.

"_You're _ the one who wrote it" Meiling pointed it out.

"Yes, but…"

"I…" Sakura started. Everyone turned their heads to the stage.

"I am unable to respond to your feelings!" Sakura collapsed onto the bench.

"Do you dislike me?"

"It's not l9ike that!!" Sakura looked down in sorrow. "It isn't…that…"

"It's great!!" Naoko said again. "It's looking so well!"

Meiling had tears in her eyes, but they weren't from her own love. Kero, perched on Tomoyo's shoulder was crying quietly.

"I…" Sakura started again. "I…" she sat up on the bench. No, I cannot say it! I cannot tell you this feeling I have. No…especially you." She got off the bench and ran over to Shaoran, who was still kneeling down. "Please forget everything about me." Sakura's face was close to his. She pressed on further. "Please take me out of your heart." Sakura's tears came down her cheeks and she ran off.

"Princess!"

"Just like the real—" Meiling started.

Suddenly, the lights exploded and fell towards the stage.

The darkness was penetrated by the bright light of many Sakura-cards zooming out of Sakura's dress!

"NO!"

A large black ball appeared in the middle of the audience and when it disappeared, so did everything inside it!

More balls appeared and took away many people, including Naoko. Tomoyo and Meiling ran towards Shaoran and Sakura, alert for anything coming that way. Yue was there, and everything around them was covered in huge sphere holes.

Kero transformed and went towards Sakura.

'Are you alright?"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Tomoyo ran up to Sakura.

"Everyone disappeared on our end too!" Meiling shouted.

"Is this the doing of the Sealed Card?"

"Looks well like it"

"…I have to hurry and change it into a Sakura Card so everyone will come back!"

"I'll go with you" Shaoran said. Tomoyo then perked up. This was the perfect timing!

'Then please wear these!" Tomoyo brandished her new costume.

"You know, Daidouji, at a time like this…"

'I'd like her to wear it because it is a time like this. I have saved all of the costumes I have made for Sakura-chan." Tomoyo hugged the fabric. "She always came back with a big smile, no matter what happened. Together with the costume I made. So…I'll be sure that she'll be coming back safe and sound!"

Sakura smiled. "Tomoyo…" she reached out for the fabric and touched Tomoyo's hands in the process. Uncontrollably, Tomoyo smiled wider. "I'll do my best and come back with the clothes you made for me." She hugged the clothes. "I promise.

Tomoyo gave Sakura a smile of encouragement. "And, this is for you, Li-kun"

'What?"

"It wouldn't be nice if Sakura was the only one to come back." She whispered in his ear. "Please help her.

"I will"

Sakura and Shaoran took off and Sakura looked at her cards. Tomoyo looked at her through her camera.

Suddenly, more black balls of nothingness came about. Tomoyo saw them getting close.

"Tomoyo! We have to get out of here!" Meiling warned.

Tomoyo looked in a panic. She knew she had to run, but judging by the speed of those things…

"It'll be okay, Meiling-chan."

"What?! Are you insane?"

"Sakura-chan will save us in the end, with Li-kun" Tomoyo looked up at Sakura, who had just noticed them being submerged in a black ball. It was fuzzy and dark, but Tomoyo could just see Sakura long enough to say.

"Good Luck, Sakura-chan. I know you'll win and be with Li-kun."

Everything went blank. Not white, not black, just blank…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Tomoyo woke up next to Meiling. Her camera was loosely clutched in her hand. What had happened? She remembered blank, but how long did it last?

Large holes in the earth and buildings disappeared to show the normal land and city of Tomoeda.

"Daidouji…?"

"Meiling-chan. Are you okay?"

"Yeah…"

Tomoyo stood and stretched slightly. The town was coming back, but that still didn't hide the fact that the city had almost disappeared completely.

"Kinomoto did it, didn't she?"

"Yes! Of course!!"

"Didn't she have to do something in exchange?"

Tomoyo stopped cheering and thought about it. She remembered Sakura being worried about the Sealed Card…but…she had to…

"Give up the emotion she holds most dear to her…" Tomoyo hung her head. Did that mean that Sakura's love will be gone?

"Does that account for everyone?"

"If it does, it hasn't worked on me."

"Huh?"

"Well, we both know that Sakura-chan had to give up her dearest feeling, and that was obviously love, right?"

Meiling nodded slowly.

"So, have you stopped loving Li-kun?"

Meiling widened her eyes. "No…"

"So maybe the feelings have stayed the same!"

"But does that mean Kinomoto lost her dearest feeling alone. Does that mean she doesn't love Shaoran anymore?"

"Meiling-chan…"

Meiling hung her head. "Just asking…it's not that I'm hoping or anything…"

Tomoyo also wondered that. If Sakura didn't love Shaoran anymore, then he would definitely crushed. Or maybe the other way around? Either way, there'd be someone depressed. If Sakura didn't love Shaoran anymore, then Tomoyo will let her love again…

"Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo jerked her head up. Kero was flying towards her, and behind him were Sakura and Shaoran!

"Shaoran!" Meiling stood up but did not run to him. She was nervous, as was Tomoyo.

As the got closer, Tomoyo and Meiling noticed something.

Kero landed on Tomoyo's shoulder. "Sakura did it, Tomoyo!"

"Yes, and…what about the dearest feeling?"

"Well, Sakura said she compromised with the card so it _wanted_ to be turned into a Sakura card. So everyone still has the feeling they hold most dear to them."

"Really? That means…"

"Tomoyo!" Sakura's face gleamed with happiness and a firm blush fixed on her face. The blush was the same on Shaoran.

"I am so happy you're okay, Sakura-chan! I knew you'd come back with the clothes! Both of you!"

Meiling was silent. She saw Sakura and Shaoran together. Meiling bit her lip and winced with the pain. Tomoyo wished to go comfort her, but knew that Meiling would want this in the end.

They were holding hands.

* * *

Back at Sakura's house, Sakura described everything that happened.

"And I saw Shaoran, and I shouted out 'Even if you lost your feelings for me, I'—"

Sakura broke into a blush.

"Well, what is it? What did you say?" Kero asked, leaning into Sakura's face, cookie crumbs decorating his muzzle.

"It was…nothing…" Tomoyo read the look on Sakura's face. She had told Shaoran that she loved him.

"If you truly do, then you shouldn't be embarrassed." Tomoyo said.

Sakura nodded slightly. "I guess…he did say…that no matter what he'd…well, he'd do it again…"

"Do _what_ again?" Kero asked.

"Nothing, Kero-chan. Nothing for males, at least for now" Tomoyo smiled at him.

"But Tomoyoooo"

Tomoyo handed Kero some more sweets, and he shut up. She placed her mother's company's new music player for him, and turned the volume on high.

"Aitaina Aenaina Setsunaina Kono Kimochi!!" Kero sang loudly. "Ienaino Iitaino Chansu Nogashite Bakari, DATTE…DATTEEEE!!"

"So, Li-kun said he'd fall in love with you all over again, eh? What a charmer!!" Tomoyo sighed. "If only I couldn't recorded the scene!"

"I'm really glad that you're okay though, Tomoyo…" Sakura said. Tomoyo looked at Sakura. "Really?"

"YES! You're my best friend. You always help me out and comfort me, and you let me figure out many things on my own and…the clothes are a sign that you like me and respect me, so I appreciate it." Sakura smiled, the blush still plastered on her face.

"Sakura! Dinner's almost ready! Is Tomoyo staying?"

"Are you?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo considered. She had a lot of things to do…"

"No, I'd better leave. I'll see you later?"

"Uh, yes"

At Tomoyo's house Meiling was asleep. There were no dry tears on her cheek, and Tomoyo realized that Meiling must have passed out form exhaustion from trying to decide whether she was happy or not for Sakura and Shaoran. Shaoran was lounging on the couch, watching the television and grinning. He still wore his battle costume.

"Sakura-chan told me what happened, Li-kun. Good job"

"Wha..?" Shaoran blushed. "Uh…yea…thanks Daidouji"

"So, what are your plans?"

"Hm?"

"Well, you can't stay here forever, right? And I know Sakura would be crushed if you went back to Hong Kong."

Shaoran lowered his head. "I never really thought about it. I've been, well…"

"Occupied. Um, Li-kun…I have to talk to you…"

"What is it?"

"Meiling-chan still…I know she seemed over it, but she still loves you."

Shaoran winced. "I…I don't know what to do."

"Obviously you can't go to her and say that you love her…but…at least honour her. She tried never to feel jealous of Sakura-chan you know…"

"Yea..? Well, I'll do something, but does it have to be right away?"

Tomoyo looked over at Meiling, who was curled up in a chair, sleeping with a confused expression on her face. "Not right away, but soon."

Shaoran considered. 'Her birthday is coming up…"

"Do it then. Sakura's isn't until April next year."

Shaoran nodded.

"First…" Tomoyo gave Shaoran a catalogue of a jewelry store. "You need to impress Sakura-chan."

Shaoran blushed. Tomoyo turned to walk out of the room, then stopped. "You can keep those if you want." And walked out.

"What? The clothes?? I….uh…..thanks, Daidouji…"

* * *

Tomoyo lay back onto her bed, which had a curtain to separated it from the home theatre and the living room area where Shaoran and Meiling were.

…_Is it Kinomoto?_

Tomoyo shook her head. She turned and saw a picture of her and Sakura at the shrine, wearing kimonos. Sakura was so cute that day…

_Wow, how do you handle making all these costumes for Kinomoto?_

_I can do them easily if they're for Sakura-chan…_

Tomoyo looked into the ceiling and saw beyond it. It opened up and let her pass. Her Body floated pleasantly there and zoomed about. It went to a tower. The holes of the nothing still remained. One large hole showed inside, where Sakura and Shaoran stood on either side of the gaping hole.

"Can't you wait until it all comes back?" Shaoran asked.

"No! I want to be with you now!" Sakura backed up slightly and jumped. "I LOVE YOOUUU!!"

Tomoyo's eyes snapped open. She was still in her bed, still in her room. She sighed heavily. Why had that dream hurt her so?  
"Daidouji-sama…food is ready…" called a maid.

"Okay…" Tomoyo got up, and walked to the mirror. She grabbed a brush and cleaned herself up and walked down.

"Daidouji…are you okay?" Meiling asked. Meiling must have woken up many hours ago, while Tomoyo stayed in her restlessness sleep.

"Yes, I'm okay. I just had a rough day I suppose. I stood up fairly late to do up Sakura-chan's and Li-kun's costumes."

"Oh, sorry." Shaoran was dressed in more casual clothes now.

"No, it was nothing. Anything for Sakura-chan and…you"

"Daidouji?" Tomoyo sat down and clutched her head. "I'm okay. Really…just…a…headache…"

Why was even talking about their relationship hard now? Tomoyo and Meiling tried so hard for them to be together…

"_I am in the same place as you."_

"_He likes someone more than anyone else, and it's not you?"_

_Meiling smiled. "I'd do anything to make Shaoran happy, I guess. Even if it is to make him be with…Kinomoto…"_

Tomoyo sighed again. Her head was jumping about with thoughts. Tomoyo would do _anything_ for Sakura, just to make her happy, and Tomoyo would be happy if Sakura was happy. And she did make her happy…

…So why was Tomoyo angry?


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Tomoyo lay in her bed again, in the quiet of the night. Her previous nap had made her unable to sleep again. Plus the dream had scared her.

_Sakura-chan…why do I feel this way? I mean, we're such good friends but thinking about you hurts…_

It did hurt. The hurt was different than any other hurt she had gone through…

Tomoyo shook her head. She didn't want to think about it!

Fed up, Tomoyo got up and walked onto her balcony, and covered herself with a sweater. The moon shone high and bright among the stars. Tomoyo grinned at them. _The stars…they're Sakura's power. Not the sun, not the moon, but the stars_... So many that it outnumbers everything around it.

Tomoyo found herself walking among her garden in the night. Her insomnia wouldn't be cured that quickly.

After dinner she had helped Shaoran plan an escapade with Meiling for her birthday by going out and sightsee, chauffeured by Tomoyo's own staff.

That meant she was to stay with Sakura for that day. Thankfully, that day wasn't until Sunday, and that day it was Monday.

Tomoyo blinked in surprise. _Thankfully? What? Why would I ever think that I wouldn't want to be with Sakura-chan???_

* * *

"Daidouji…" 

"Hm?"

"I…found something…" Shaoran produced the catalogue. Tomoyo took it and saw the product in question circled with a blue pen. It was a locket in the shape of a heart with wings.

Tomoyo grinned. "I'm sure she'll love it. I'll order it today!"

"I'll pay for it…"

"No need! Take it as a start-you-off present" Tomoyo winked.

"Er…thanks…"

"Tomoyo!!"

Tomoyo lifted her head to see Sakura running towards her, wearing a backpack in the shape of an egg. Shaoran stuffed the catalogue into his backpack. Tomoyo huffed.

"Li-kun, I need that, you know." She reached over and grabbed the catalogue. Shaoran blushed as Sakura came closer, and might have had a peek at the paper.

"Ready?"

"We're waiting for Meiling…" Shaoran said.

"Go on, we'll catch up, okay?" Tomoyo grinned a prize-winning smile.

Sakura and Shaoran had synchronized blushes. Tomoyo giggled under her breath. "See you!"

Shaoran nodded and walked off. As Sakura ran up to him, he offered her his arm. Tomoyo instantly frowned when she took it.

"I-I'm here!" Meiling came, but she looked terrible. You could tell she rummaged around, trying to find something to cover up her eyes, which were slightly red and had large bags underneath them.

"Hey"

"Where's Shaoran and Kinomoto?"

"They already left"

"O-oh…"

"Meiling-chan…"

Meiling glared at Tomoyo. "I can't help it, Daidouji, okay?! I love Shaoran, and no matter what I can't get over it. I know I want to make Shaoran happy, but making him happy makes me _un_happy."

Tomoyo nodded. "I know how you feel."

Meiling widened her eyes. "Oh yea! That guy! So…how do you deal with it?"

Tomoyo looked at Meiling. How does she deal with her loved one being taken from her? "Not well…"

"You're better than me. Not crying all the time."

Tomoyo grinned with sympathy. "It'll be okay. Come one, we're late"

* * *

Sakura let go of Shaoran's arm when Tomoyo and Meiling showed up. 

"Tomoyo…"

"What?"

"You said that if I truly loved, then I shouldn't be embarrassed."

'Yea…"

"But I am! I can't help it! Whenever anyone I know comes along, I get so scared and embarrassed!"

Tomoyo smiled and grabbed Sakura's hand. She squeezed it. "It'll pass."

"I guess I feel guilty…"

"Guilty?"

"Well, Meiling might of said that her engagement was off with Shaoran…but she…looks so sad whenever we're together…"

Tomoyo almost gasped. "You can tell?"

"Yea…I guess I'm more...well, I can tell about it more now. Since Shaoran confessed I keep my eye out for it…"

"I see…" Tomoyo let go of Sakura's hand. For some reason, her hand began to feel in pain…not anything serious, but an annoying pain that she couldn't describe.

"Tomoyo…?"

'Yes, Meiling-chan is sad, but she knows he doesn't love her. And don't worry. I'm sure it'll be okay."

"How do you know?"

"We've arranged something for Meiling-chan's birthday…"

Sakura sighed with relief. "Good. I don't want her to hate me…again…"

Shaoran and Meiling walked in front of them. Meiling was walking slowly and saying something, while Shaoran was facing forwards but you could tell was listening to her.

Tomoyo turned her head to see Sakura's eyes twinkling with adoration. She saw Tomoyo looking at her and smiled. She then turned back to Shaoran. Tomoyo bit her tongue from the pain in her heart.

"Shaoran is so…nice…" Sakura whispered.

"Uh, yes…he is…isn't he?"

Tomoyo's eyes started to fill with tears. She tried to blink them back, but they kept on coming, threatening to fall down her alabaster cheek.

"Go on ahead…" she whispered to Meiling.

Sensing pain, Meiling nodded and grabbed Shaoran's arm.

"Oi! What are you doing, Meiling?"

"Shaoran?" Sakura asked. However, as she was about to leave, Tomoyo grabbed her arm.

Sakura turned and saw Tomoyo's face. "Tomoyo? Are you okay?"

"I'm…I-I'm happy for you, Sakura-chan…because you're happy."

Sakura nodded, concerned. "I know. What's wrong?"

Tomoyo pulled her into a hug. Her arms clutched Sakura's neck and squeezed it tightly. "I'm s-so happy f-for you…so happy…" Tomoyo began to cry. In all the years she knew Sakura, she never cried in front of her, let alone in a public place. But she wouldn't let go, and more tears stung her eyes.

"H-Happy…"

"Yes, Tomoyo…I am happy…are you really happy?"

"You are happy…I am h-h-ha…happy…"

Tomoyo began to sob uncontrollably. Sakura sat and Tomoyo followed suit. They were in the middle of a sidewalk, but Sakura or Tomoyo didn't let go. Sakura let Tomoyo cry on her shoulder. She didn't ask why Tomoyo was sad. Tomoyo respected that but…

_I thought you were more attuned to someone who is in love…_ Tomoyo thought throughout her sobs. _I thought you'd notice…_

_I thought you'd notice by now…_

The rest of the day went by without Sakura mentioning or even thinking about what happened between them. Tomoyo had calmed down and they walked to catch up to Shaoran and Meiling. Tomoyo still felt foolish…

"Daidouji? You're face looks red…"

Tomoyo met Meiling's gaze. Thinking quickly she said. "The one I love is here."

"He is? Where is he?"  
"Around…"

Meiling looked about. "Is it him? He's good looking…no, wait he has a girl with him…"

Tomoyo zoned Meiling's words out of her head. She had called her staff to order the locket earlier. She knew Sakura would love it. Especially from Shaoran…

"What about him? Wait…that's a girl with short hair…oops…well, she looked like a male from the back?"

Tomoyo almost snapped with panic. "Are you saying I'm _gay??_"

Meiling jumped. "N-no…it was my mistake. That girl just looked like a boy from the back…"

"Oh…okay…"

"Are you alright, Tomoyo? Or am I embarrassing you since _You-know-who _ is here?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "No, I'm just…tired…I've been having big headaches lately."

"Oh…I hope you're okay…"

Tomoyo nodded in reply.

'Hey, where did Shaoran and Kinomoto go? They were just with us a moment ago…"

Tomoyo nodded. "Let's look."

The streets were littered with many stores. But none were what Sakura or Shaoran would like.

They ran about and ended up by the park. They both sat on a bench, out of breath.

"Where could they have gone?" Meiling asked.

Tomoyo shrugged. "I don't know…but we have to find them s— Meiling-chan? What is it?"

Meiling's eyes were fixed on something behind Tomoyo.

Tomoyo cocked her head. What was it?

Tomoyo turned her head.

Her eyes took in everything. The sapphirre blue of her eyes faded to a blue-grey from the shock.

There was a tree.

A cherry blossom tree.

It's branches tried to cover it.

But they didn't.

Sakura

Shaoran

They stood behind that tree.

They stood.

They were close.

...

They kissed.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

So sorry…I couldn't think of anything to continue the story with! Plus, once I did, I got lazy. So sue me for being human!

Enjoy.

p.s. Yes, Tomoyo's mum also says ''chan''

* * *

Tomoyo sighed for what seemed like the 700th time that day. Of course, Sakura didn't notice.

It was Meiling's birthday and Tomoyo was at Sakura's house. The yellow walls of Sakura's room showed Tomoyo the familiarity around her. Years she spent talking with Sakura it seemed. The room…

Way back when it told Tomoyo all the secrets. It whispered in her ear the tempting information of when Sakura did what. When she obsessed over Yukito…and when she shed a tear to create the love card when Shaoran was leaving for hong Kong. But now….Tomoyo had another horrible urge to shut her ears. The whispers were gone, and now only shouts and hisses remained, telling Tomoyo of Sakura;s talk with Shaoran over the phone, her daydreams and blushes…the shouts became so loud that Tomoyo's ears felt as if they were bleeding.

But why…Sakura…Tomoyo had always in her right mind wanted to keep her happy. But now it seemed there _was_ no right mind left. She still wanted Sakura happy, but the internal sadness was gone. Only surface smiles could convince Sakura. Unfortunately, only Sakura…

Meiling and Shaoran were so worried for her. This past week…it went by so fast…no. It went by slowly. No, the week went by quickly, but the days went by slowly. Tomoyo's mind was crowded. Her daydreams and her nightmares showed only the scene of Sakura with Shaoran over and over. Sakura had told her she knew of the remaining love for Shaoran Meiling still had, but was blind for Tomoyo. Tomoyo…her best friend! Tomoyo kept her secrets! She obsessed and worshiped her every move, praying for Sakura's happiness.

Sakura was humming her mother's song. Tomoyo sighed another time. Could anything console her?

"Tomoyo?" Sakura finally asked. Tomoyo shook her head. "Nothing…"

"No, I know there's something. Are you sad?"

Tomoyo shrugged. "I dunno. Are you happy?"

"I can't be if you're sad, Tomoyo." Sakura grinned. Tomoyo stopped.

"You're happy…if I…am …h-happy?" Tomoyo asked."

"Uh huh. It'd be horrible if I was happy when you're sad." Sakura shrugged prettily. She grinned again and sat next to Tomoyo. "Why are you sad?"

Why? _Why?_ "I…" Tomoyo stopped herself again. Why….why was she sad…..there had to be a reason, right? Being sad for no reason made no sense.

Tomoyo considered. Well, she was sad because Sakura kissed Shaoran…but…she was happy that Sakura found the one she wanted to be with forever…was she…happy or sad?

Tomoyo couldn't believe it. For more than two weeks she was confused over Sakura and now she knew a little reason why. She isn't happy or sad? Tomoyo shook her head. But _why_ doesn't she know why? The only reason Sakura or anyone else acted so weird was because they were…

In love.

"Tomoyo? Are you happy?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo blinked and looked at Sakura. Sakura had her questioning look on. The normal Tomoyo would shout "HOW CUUUUUUUUTE!" and leave it at that. But now, it shone Sakura's new-blossoming beauty. Though young, Sakura was growing and developing. Her eyes weren't as wide, but still held the sparkle. Her hair was growing, shining almost more maturely…and her chest.

Tomoyo broke her gaze with a small blush. Of course, Tomoyo always knew she loved Sakura. It was a way of life for her…but this was a lot more…

Wait. Love? Tomoyo, love Sakura, a _girl_??? No way. Tomoyo shook her head again, trying to relieve her head of the overwhelming thoughts.

_NO! I can't love a girl this much _that way…_It's just not right. It's wrong….it might happen to some…but not me!_

"Uh…Tomoyo? Are you…okay?"

"Stay…stay…" Tomoyo said, her eyes bulging with fear and possibly insanity.

"Tomoyo?"

"_STAY AWAY!!_" Tomoyo shrieked. Sakura jumped. Tomoyo glared at Sakura, a mix of fear and anger. "Stay…" Tomoyo put her arms around her raised legs and hid her head in them. "…away…"

Tomoyo opened her eyes. She was in her bed. Was it a dream?

Tomoyo shook her head in negation. No, it was real. Her body guards came. They took her away from Sakura…

Sakura…

Tomoyo began to breathe heavily. Sakura…she was so scary…making Tomoyo feel so many emotions at once…fear, anger, jealousy, love.

"Not love!" Tomoyo shouted. She didn't love Sakura. She was hurt too much to love anymore. Not even anymore. She never loved Sakura. Sakura was…painful…hurtful…

She loved Shaoran…that was normal…maybe Sakura wasn't scary to anyone but Tomoyo but she was. Sakura's face…it's beauty was too much to bear. Tomoyo rubbed her eyes and closed them again.

_Tomoyo! Come, let's go!_

Tomoyo's eyes snapped open. Sakura was there when she closed her eyes. Tomoyo loked to her right and saw a photo frame with one of the prized pictures of Sakura in a uniform Tomoyo designed. Tomoyo reached over and smacked the frame down.

"Tomoyo?" Tomoyo's mother came into the room.

Tomoyo looked up at her mother. She held a slight resemblance to Sakura's mother…

"Tomoyo…are you okay? The servants…they said they took you from Sakura-chan's house…"

Sakura?!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tomoyo yelled. She clutched her head in agony. The feelings of jealousy, rage, fear…love…

"AAAAAAAAGH!!" Tomoyo yelled again. Not LOVE! NOT LOVE!!

Tomoyo fell sideways onto her bed. She never noticed her mother dialing a phone. Her body scrunched up into a ball. No one could move her. No one would. No one could, not even herself, move the thoughts from her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

I am very very very very very very very very very _very_sorry. I hit the largest writer's block I've ever had, but finally I'm done this chapter. Ooohoohooo…Tomoyo Tomoyo Tomoyo…

I was listening to "1000 miles" while writing the last bit. I'm such a romantic…

Again, sorry.

* * *

Tomoyo's chest sunk in. The air was shot out of her. She collapsed and fell to her knees. Meiling stayed standing, staring, tears…

_Sakura-chan…_ Tomoyo tried to whisper her name to her heart, but the name tore a gap, a hole that took in Tomoyo's heart, soul, and almost her happiness.

Yes, almost. Tomoyo's eyes may have gone blank with shock. They may not ever go back to the sparkling blue, but Tomoyo knew that they would, no matter what she felt.

Sakura's happiness went into Tomoyo's body like water or air. Tomoyo was like a sponge and Sakura's happiness was the liquid. No matter how hard she tried, nothing could separate her from Sakura's happiness…

Tomoyo's eyes snapped open. She got up slowly and walked over to her Sakura exclusive calendar. The day was…

"What?" Tomoyo cried. That long? It seemed like it was only yesterday that she had seen that scene, but it was actually…a month.

"Tomoyo! School!"

"Coming!"

Tomoyo threw on her school uniform and looked into her mirror. Her eyes were darker than usual. Her hair seemed flatter. Her hands bonier…

Tomoyo reached the kitchen.

"Miss Tomoyo!" cried a servant.

"Yes?"

"You are going to be late!"

"What? I haven't even eaten!"

"You…you were going to eat today, miss?"

Tomoyo rode in the limo with thoughts. It was as if everything had passed her by without her noticing. She hadn't eaten for a while, judging by her bony hands and body, drooping hair…she was evidently over-tired, from the dark circles…

"Am I okay?" she asked the driver.

"I've been asking you that for a month, Miss"

The school was normal as Tomoyo remembered. She was in grade six. She walked to her locker and saw Sakura close by.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura turned. "Oh, hi Tomoyo."

Tomoyo was stunned. Sakura never acted so odd around her. Why…?

Then again, she did scream at her. The visage never escaped her mind, but Tomoyo had to make the better of it. Her head seemed to throb from her memory.

"You don't look very cheerful today. Sakura-chan." Tomoyo commented once they were in class.

"Tomoyo, what has gotten into you?"

"What are you talking about? I'm always like this…aren't I?"  
"You're normally quiet and you never talk to me…"

Tomoyo racked her brain. What had happened? She had seen Sakura kiss Shaoran, then…then…

"I'm sorry, I've been out of it for a while…are you angry with me?"

Sakura's shocked face wiped away to a beautiful grin. Her eyes sparkled. "No, never. I'm glad you're back, Tomoyo."

In the sixth grade, everything seemed bigger, including herself, Sakura...

"Where's Shaoran-kun?"

"Man, Tomoyo, you _have_ been out of it. He went back to…Hong Kong…" Sakura lowered her head in a soft, sad movement. Tomoyo instantly remembered Sakura waving to Shaoran…Tomoyo hadn't reacted….did Shaoran really leave?

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan…" Tomoyo said, her voice breathy and shallow. She had caused Sakura so much pain from not being there for her, like she always had been. But…

It was because of her…wasn't it? Tomoyo and Sakura walked home, Tomoyo clutching her bag in her arms. Sakura had been with Shaoran, but she was so young….only 12…so young for such extreme relationships, right?

"Tomoyo…I'm sorry"

"What? No, Sakura-chan, I should be the one who's sorry"

"Really?" Sakura skated, her hair blowing about her face. One lock got caught in her eye, and she flicked it away subconsciously, causing a tingle to go up Tomoyo's spine. "I always thought that you being quiet for so long was my fault, from you shouting at me, you know. I always thought that I did something…I'm sorry"

"No…it was more…like I did something to myself…"

"Like what?"

"It's….it's hard to explain."

"Okay…"

* * *

Tomoyo regained her strength over the next month, and Sakura entertained her with stories involving Kero and Shaoran arguments, with Yue hitting Shaoran firmly on the head, saying it was his job to protect her, all the while Tomoyo apologizing that she wasn't in these stories.

Everything seemed back to normal. However, Tomoyo's heart leaped further than before when she saw Sakura each day. She kept her camcorder to record Sakura's every movement, and each time Tomoyo remembered…

She remembered shouting her denial in loving Sakura.

It's not that she didn't know before, it was that she didn't know the intensity of that love.

Tomoyo looked up to see the edited footage of their adventure. She smiled at the small Sakura's face shouting "hooee" while Kero shouted "advice" to her.

"I…I…" why couldn't Tomoyo say it? She knew that she loved Sakura…that Sakura was her number one, but for some reason she couldn't say it aloud, the three words "I love Sakura-chan". It never came out, only muffled and then burrowed by stubborn tears.

Tomoyo had to say it. It was a need in her heart to tell Sakura, because if she didn't, it would explode. She felt that she could live up to the promise she told Sakura one year ago…

"I would love that one person to be with me, but as long as they are happy, then I can live happy in response."

Tomoyo's hand shook as it closed over her phone. She picked it up, and almost touched Sakura's phone number on speed-dial when her Phone rang back at her.

"Daidouji."

"Tomoyo!"

"Sakura-chan?? What is it?"

"Come over, I have something to show you!"

Tomoyo quickly grabbed her coat and almost ran to Sakura's house if her chauffer didn't drive her first.

"Sakura-chan! What is it?"

"Look!"

Tomoyo lifted the paper, patterned with Japanese, when up popped a familiar face. "Tomoyo!!!"

"Kero-chan! I haven't seen you in a while."

"Exactly! Man, Tomoyo. Sakura got this letter from the kid and hasn't been functioning correctly since."

"Shut up" Sakura replied stubbornly.

"So, what's so special, Sakura?"

"See?" Sakura pointed at the end of the letter. Right before Shaoran's name, there was an alien symbol. It was Chinese.

"What does it say?"

"I looked it up….it means… 'love'"

Tomoyo put on a fake smile and congratulated with Sakura. However, Tomoyo's mind started to flee again. Tomoyo now recognized this feeling. It was the feeling from before, where she went out for a month. She forced her consciousness back and grabbed Sakura's hand. "Come on, let's take a walk. See you, Kero-chan"

"Okay! Buy me a souvenir!"

"What is it, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, her oblivious self resurfacing.

Tomoyo sighed loudly. She was terrified, but she knew she had to tell Sakura. Telling Sakura would conclude their friendship, but also conclude Tomoyo's suffering, and Sakura's obliviousness.

"Sakura-chan"

"Hm?"

"I'm happy that you're happy."

"Thanks…"

Tomoyo grasped her hand. "I'm always happy when you're happy, remember that."

"uh...yea, okay."

Tomoyo's eyes filled with tears. "Because if you don't have a smile, I can't live! You have to be happy. Are you happy?"

"Uh yes, with Shaoran. You helped and I'm grateful..."

"You're happy! I should be happy..." Tomoyo collapsed. Sakura was pulled down with her. Sakura almost collapsed on top of Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked up into Sakura's face. The face was beautiful. She had aged - not much, but enough to be noticeable from the first face of Sakura she'd seen in the third grade.

Third...three. What a small number.

"You love him, and he makes you happy. I should be happy, because I'd do anything to make you happy and when you're happy I'm happy...but I'm not happy...are you happy?" Tomoyo's babbled gave Sakura a startled look, but it slowly softened, just for Tomoyo.

"I am happy Tomoyo. What's wrong? Has something happened? Has someone hurt you?"

Tomoyo remained silent. She grabbed Sakura's arms and didn't let go. She lowered her head, breathed carefully, trying not to shout again.

Tomoyo looked back into Sakura's face. It was close to hers. Tomoyo could feel Sakura's breath on her lips. So close…

Sakura had a questioned look. The adorable look she wore so often during the adventure that covered three years.

Three again. What was so special about that number? Why three? Tomoyo shook her head lightly. She was babbling again…

Sakura still looked at her. Her hair was slightly touching Tomoyo's face enough to be ticklish. Tomoyo, realizing the close presence, didn't move.

"You're happy?" Sakura asked.

"I..happy..." Tomoyo thought aloud.

"Are you happy?"

"Am I happy? You're happy?"

Sakura leaned in slightly more. Tomoyo squinted to relive her feelings. She can't ...no...Shaoran…

"You're happy?"

"I..." Tomoyo shook her head. She can't be happy..

"Because if you aren't happy, how can I..." As Sakura spoke, she was closer to Tomoyo than ever before. Sakura lowered her head onto Tomoyo's. "Are_ you_ happy, is the better question."

Tomoyo blushed furiously. She then looked into Sakura's eyes, the glowing green she had so long admired…

She jumped up, but on the way, their lips made a startling contact. Sakura flinched horribly, but Tomoyo didn't notice. Was she happy?

"Yes"


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

I have to see if I can get all my ideas down. We'll have to see, I suppose…

* * *

It was as soon as Tomoyo came back from her vacant-ness, she went away. Or did she? Tomoyo had walked to school, sat in the same place and talked to Sakura all the time once again…but Sakura didn't act the same.

Tomoyo knew Sakura was trying to forget it. Numerous times Tomoyo had punished herself for letting Sakura feel such pain, but later on never regretted it, as now Sakura knew about Tomoyo's feelings. But then what? How should Sakura respond? Apparently Shaoran had told Sakura the truth of his love, and had not…had not…

Once again, Tomoyo's head did not obey her heart. Not only could she still not utter the words "I love Sakura" but she couldn't realize the pain she cause Sakura by the lip contact. Each time Tomoyo tried she remembered not the sensation, but Sakura's horrid flinch that Tomoyo ignored at the time.

But Tomoyo stayed healthy. She did not deteriorate, though she wanted to desperately. The only change was that she didn't videotape Sakura that much anymore. Sure, there was the occasional snapshot, but seeing Sakura's fake smile and vacant thought-filled face during class tore Tomoyo apart, and Tomoyo did not ever want to see that face again.

Every time Tomoyo tried to talk to Sakura about it, planning out a thought-out speech of how she was sorry, her brain shut up and refused to say he words Sakura needed to hear. Tomoyo simply said "Good Morning" and "See you tomorrow" each day, and Sakura never replied.

Tomoyo sat down next to Sakura and once again looked at Sakura's beauty, basking in the sunlight through the window. As much as Tomoyo knew she loved Sakura, it seemed as if now that it was revealed it was not as strong. Tomoyo still smiled every time she saw Sakura and her heart gave a gratifying leap in her chest, but it wasn't as extreme. Tomoyo now yearned to make amends and to apologize, but what with her heart disobeying her…

"Good morning, Tomoyo" Sakura said.

Tomoyo almost screamed. She was now used to talking first, and Sakura's face wasn't as fake as before…was she forgiving, or was she still acting, and Tomoyo was used to the acting as being normal?

"G-good morning, Sakura-chan…"

"Tomoyo, do you want to go for a walk after school? There's a nice juice shop down the road…they have cool smoothies."

"Uh…why—sure" Tomoyo said. She was terrified, but if Sakura had chosen to speak, Tomoyo may never get another chance.

The hours passed by slowly, and Tomoyo couldn't stop looking at Sakura. Sakura was actually more cheerful, smiling more often at conversations and whispering jokes to Tomoyo during class. She participated in gym with more enthusiasm. It was as if she was repeating Tomoyo's month in her vacant auto-pilot, and is now coming to her senses. Remembering that time, Tomoyo cringed at her own actions. After Shaoran came with Sakura back from saving the world once again Tomoyo had the small bitter feeling in her heart grow to the extreme of deteriorating from the shock. Tomoyo had shouted at Sakura, and then ki…ki…then she hurt Sakura even more, all for personal gain. How could Sakura ever forgive her?

In what had seemed like two centuries, the bell rang and Tomoyo watched Sakura's cheerleading practice. Normally Sakura didn't plan anything unless she was completely free, but Tomoyo knew this was a special case.

"Tomoyo, let's go!" Sakura yelled in delight, energetic from her practice. Tomoyo nodded dumbly as Sakura took her hand.

_She's acting the same as before…should I be happy, or cautious? _Tomoyo's mind asked her constantly. She insisted to be cautious, but eventually it melted away to reveal the giggles she had kept in for so long…

The smoothies were delicious and Sakura told Tomoyo about her recent conversation with Shaoran via letters and e-mail.

"He said he's coming back for Christmas vacation! What should I get him?" Sakura was back to normal, and Tomoyo was glad…but the back of her mind chided with the negative thoughts that Sakura was going to burst into negativity and respond to Tomoyo's feelings. Even at the small thought Tomoyo cringed. She might as well get used to the idea though…it wasn't as if she was going to love Tomoyo back…

They were walking to Sakura's house, Sakura insisting on cooking, and Tomoyo couldn't handle it any longer. If Sakura was going to reject her, Tomoyo wanted it over and done with and have Sakura break her heart.

"Sakura-chan…why did you treat me for all of this?"

"Why not?" Sakura asked cheerfully, but stopped. Sakura quieted down, but did not look sincere. "I mean…you are my best friend, and you've treated me for all these years…"

Tomoyo shook her head. "I've deceived you, Sakura-chan. I don't deserve to be your friend anymore, and—"

"Don't say that," Sakura said, and grinned. "You are my best friend. No matter what"

Before Tomoyo could reply, Sakura dragged Tomoyo to her house, chatting lightly the entire way.

At Sakura's house Yukito and Sakura's brother were there, talking and drinking tea. Sakura rushed past them, giving Yukito a wave and her brother a nod and told them to entertain Tomoyo, who was left in the middle of the hallway as Sakura zoomed up the stairs.

"Hi Tomoyo" Yukito said, grinning at Sakura's departure.

"Er….hi…um, what is Sakura—"

"Who knows? She was so loud and jabbery this morning I couldn't understand her. Must be some dialect of some Monster language"

"Touya!" Yukito looked at Tomoyo and grinned. "She's just cheerful again. Don't worry about it."

Tomoyo nodded but couldn't help but glance up the stairs every now and again to see if Sakura would come down. The one time she did, however, she zoomed past and all Tomoyo could tell was a flash of pink and green. Touya and Yukito dismissed it, and Tomoyo's suspicion increased.

To change the subject, Yukito began blabbing. "So Tomoyo, _you_ know about Yue, and _Touya_ knows about Yue, but _I _don't know much about him except he cares for Sakura. Hmmm…he does say how he's annoyed at Keroberos a lot…who is that?"

Tomoyo was amazed at the lightning fast words popping out of his mouth. She was also surprise that Touya was not fazed a bit, and grinned as Kero came down the stairs.

"I heard Tomoyo came form Sakura! Tomoyo! Did you bring sweets??"

Tomoyo looked and saw that no one was surprised. Sakura must have introduced them after all the Sakura Cards were created.

"No, Kero-chan. I'm sorry."

'That's okay. Hey Yuki-rabbit, why'd you blab that you didn't know me??"

"Sorry…sparing time" he winked at Kero.

Tomoyo was very confused. "What is happening??"

"Dinner's ready!"

Everyone got up and walked to the kitchen, leaving Tomoyo alone on the couch, pondering. She was more confused than ever, but she followed along.

As she entered the kitchen, she not only saw food, Touya and Yukito at the table, but Shaoran was there! And Sakura and Shaoran were wearing the clothes that Tomoyo made for their last adventure. But…why?

"Happy Birthday, Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled and handed her a portion of food. "My birthday?"

Everyone laughed and helped themselves. "I suppose it's not really your birthday party" Kero said, "It's more of a thank you party. But we'll treat it as your belated birthday party! Sakura said it wasa the third of September, but you were funny by then."

"Thank…me party?"

"Of course! You always did everything for Sakura, and let her figure things out for herself." Touya said.

"You consoled her when I couldn't" Shaoran mentioned.

"And tried your best when I couldn't do the same" Sakura smiled softly. Tomoyo's surprised face broke into a contented smile that grew bigger and bigger until she burst into laughter and ate every scrap of food given to her with gratitude.

Afterwards, however, after Sakura bid Shaoran farewell, Sakura grabbed Tomoyo by the hand once again and told her quietly, "Let's go for a walk"


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Oh goodness me, aren't I slightly evil, putting the rest of the last chapter into a new one? Moo-ha-ha, I say to you.

* * *

Tomoyo's mind cleared, and she couldn't help but smile. Sakura was cheerful again and she had held her a party for her belated birthday, as Tomoyo had been on auto-pilot then, and a "Thank you" party. Tomoyo then lowered her head, becoming paranoid. Did she deserve such a party?

She looked over to Sakura. Sakura was still holding her hand and although she wasn't smiling, Tomoyo saw Sakura's cheerful self in her eyes.

They stopped in the middle of the park's field, close to where they had seen the cherry blossoms bloom many springs ago together. Sakura didn't let go of Tomoyo, and Tomoyo didn't complain.

"Tomoyo…" Sakura said, looking to the sky.

Tomoyo became scared. Sakura was now serious, and will now reject Tomoyo…however. Sakura's eyes were still full of contentment. There was nothing to fear…not yet, at least.

"Yes?"

"Thanks." Sakura looked at Tomoyo and smiled softly once again. That one soft smile let Tomoyo's heart soar, as if she herself could fly to the heavens…"For everything", Sakura continued.

Tomoyo shook her head lightly to come back to reality. Sakura grinned again and continued. "No matter what happened to me, you never backed down. You were never afraid of anything except if I got hurt. You always sympathized and stood by me when I liked Yukito. You didn't mention Shaoran's love so I could figure it out for myself…and all this time…I had never noticed…and I'm sorry for that…"

Tomoyo cocked her head to one side. Never noticed what?

Sakura looked Tomoyo directly into her eyes, as if past her eyes and into her very being, to look into Tomoyo and say sorry, even though Tomoyo didn't know why. "I never noticed that this whole time…you loved me."

Tomoyo jumped. Oh…that "never noticed"…

"Tomoyo…I'm sorry. It was plain and obvious…I felt that after Shaoran confessed I had noticed loves around me easily…I noticed Yukito's extreme feelings for onii-chan…and onii-chan's feelings back. I never thought to look in front of my eyes…"

Tomoyo kept quiet and did not speak. If she did now, she might never stop talking. She wanted to tell Sakura everything that she had felt for the past while, but knew she could not. She had to wait.

"You were always there. You even told me that you loved me, but I thought platonic. You said that the one you loved could be happy…and you always asked if I was happy…" Sakura didn't stop smiling, which surprised Tomoyo. Usually rejection is not happy…unless she was enjoying it. Tomoyo bit her lip as Sakura continued.

"I had always assumed you were a devoted friend. Just a friend. Then Shaoran came and…well, you never spoke up, and Shaoran told me himself that you said that some feelings are meant to stay in the heart and not be said, but others have to be said, like his…" Sakura turned towards Tomoyo and hugged her. "And when your heart could not take it any longer, you told me as well."

Tomoyo struggled, suddenly angry at herself again. "Why did I have to hurt you? Why did I have to shout at you….and why are you forgiving me?"

Sakura patted Tomoyo on the head softly, as if caressing a cat. "Because I don't have a reason to hate you."

Tomoyo lowered her head and knew that it was now her time to speak. "I always…I always…" _No! _She cried in her head. _Come on, I have to speak and tell Sakura! Don't die out on me, brain!!_ "…I knew I always loved you, Sakura-chan, but for some reason…when you were with Li-kun it came out wrong in my head…and then I knew I loved you deeper than before. It just wasn't right, and I panicked. I'm…I'm sorry…"

She listened to a response, but none came. Tomoyo took a deep breath.

"Meiling-chan loved Li-kun for a while after you two were together, but when I told her that as hard as she would try, Li-kun wouldn't love her back and she listened, I couldn't believe it myself. For a while I wanted you to love me…but I knew it wasn't possible…

"I tried to ignore it and revert back to my ways of knowing that I'm happy when you are…but it didn't come…my mind went away from shock and I couldn't live with myself. When I came back and you showed me Li-kun's letter…all I thought was that if I told you, my suffering would be gone and I could be free. But I was horrible. Everything that happened was only for my self-gain. I was incredibly selfish and jealous….and didn't think of you…by the time I figured it out, I thought you hated me for what I did to you…and…" Tomoyo looked up with tears in her eyes. "I was afraid you were going to leave me…"

Sakura hugged Tomoyo again, but sat down on the soft grass to comfort Tomoyo in her lap. Tomoyo did not cry hard, but did sniffle as she was cradled by Sakura.

"What is worst is that now you have to reject me and I don't know what will happen when you do! I don't want to go into that vacant place in my brain! It's saddening and—"

"You'll be alright"

Tomoyo gasped and looked up at Sakura's gentle face. She'll…be okay?

"You'll definitely be alright."

As Tomoyo's eyes grew wider, Sakura pulled out her star key.

"_The Key which hides the power of the Stars,_

_Show your true form before me,_

_I, Sakura, command you under our contract,_

_RELEASE!"_

The Star wand glowed in Sakura's hands and she smiled gently at Tomoyo, who hadn't moved.

Tomoyo now realized what Sakura was doing. "I will," she replied.

"Sakura smiled and they both replied in unison "I/you will definitely be alright"

Sakura lifted the card Tomoyo had only seen once and lifted it above her head. Throwing it into the sky, she uttered one word and Tomoyo had no doubts. She was going to be absolutely fine.

_"HOPE!" _

* * *

Oh diddly-dang gee. Did I do that? Did I just finish that story? Silly me, I didn't even make it to chapter 10.

I can tell you that I could make a chapter 10 (some sort of Epilogue maybe) if I ever thought of anything to finish this off, or if you could just support me. Say _please_ and maybe, _maybe_ a suggestion or two. I had a lot of fun writing this, even though I had writer's block more than once. I'm sorry, I really am, but when I realized that I had to pick it up, I watched all of_Cardcaptor Sakura_ again to kick me in the butt to get going.

I have been waiting for a TomoyoxSakura but not really TomoyoxSakura fanfic for a long time so I just wrote it myself.

I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll see you again in Chapter 10 if it ever exists!

Toodlepip,

Metherine


End file.
